maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
A warrior is one of the five class archetype that other jobs in MapleStory draw from. They deliver attacks with brutal efficiency and raw strength and have the highest base health points (HP) and the lowest base mana points (MP) out of all jobs. A Warrior can wield the widest variety of weapons in the game, from swords and axes to spears and blunt weapons, and they can also use shields and various secondary weapons. Warriors' job advancements can branch into any of three directions depending on what weapon they choose to specialize in. Job Advancements 1st Job When the player reaches level 10 as a Beginner, they can go to the Warriors' Sanctuary in Perion and talk to Dances with Balrog, who will advance the player to a Swordman. The player will be given an HP and MP boost, as well as a basic warrior weapon. 2nd Job Once the player reaches level 30, they can return to the Warriors' Sanctuary and talk to Dances with Balrog. He will give the player a choice between Fighter, Page, or Spearman, and will allow the player into another map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the Skeledog inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to Dances with Balrog to advance to either a Fighter, Page or Spearman, depending on the player's choice. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Dances with Balrog. After speaking to him, the player must head to the Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Tylus. He will send the player off to defeat Dances with Balrog's Clone, where the player will need to go to Ice Valley II. Once the player reaches Ice Valley II, they will need to talk to Jeff, who will send the player to Sharp Cliff I. Enter the middle portal on the bottom (indicated by a stone) to access Holy Ground at the Snowfield and click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map, which will send the player to another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World, and defeat Dances with Balrog's Clone inside to collect the Black Charm. Return to Tylus with the quest item in hand for a new job title and a new set of skills. 4th Job After reaching level 100, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Tylus. After speaking to him, the player must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest, which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Harmonia. She will give the player the task to kill one Manon, Herald of Heroes and one Griffey Herald of Heroes to obtain The Heroic Pentagon and The Heroic Star, respectively. Return to Harmonia and then speak to her again to advance. Gallery Artwork ClassArtwork Warrior (Original).png|Original Warrior artwork Artwork Warrior 0A.png|Transition Warrior artwork Artwork Warrior 1M.png|Warrior (Male) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Hero artwork Artwork Warrior 1F.png|Warrior (Female) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Paladin artwork Warrior Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight artwork ClassArtwork Warrior (Jump, Male).png|Warrior artwork after Jump! Warrior HeroTW.png|Warrior artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp ClassArtwork Warrior (RED, Male).png|Current Warrior artwork after RED Selection buttons ChangeBtn Hero.png|Hero selection button ChangeBtn Paladin.png|Paladin selection button ChangeBtn Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight selection button Category:Classes Category:Explorers Category:Warriors